novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
List of introduced species v.2
For the original, see List of introduced species part 1. A complete list of the introduced species for even quite small areas of Novum Terram would be dauntingly long (literally). Humans have changed history, because went back in time to the start of the Cambrian Era, prevented meteors that would cause extinction events, and even introduced more different species from today's world (even genetically-engineered ones), prehistory (through time travel), or fiction (through universe travel, aka universal travel, dimension travel, or dimensional travel) to new environments in the real world/modern times than any single document can hope to record. This list is generally for established species with truly, yet nearly wild populations—some were not kept domestically, not kept in zoos/safari parks, not kept in pet stores, nor kept on ranches—that have been seen numerous times, and have the very successful breeding populations. While most introduced species can cause negative impact to new environments they reach or were brought to, some can have positive impact, just for conservation purpose. In this list, if the species has an I''' symbol next to the species name, that means that species is an invasive species, if the species's name doesn't have an '''I symbol next to it, it isn't an invasive species, but they can still thrive even if it's not an invasive species. Also for the original series of list of introduced species, see here! Also, welcoms to the sequel to the original List of introduced species! You're welcome to give us some suggestions. Also, this list is now in alphabetical order per category. So, please enjoy, folks! Well, I always endorse this. Also, you're all free to edit this page, but don't scandalize this page! Also, if a species is an enemy or a villain, be sure they won't do the bad things anymore! Remember that. Thank you and have a nice day to you all. I hope you experience this page, and good luck suggesting and editing this page all you want! (Note: All deadly and non-deadly diseases in the United Federation of Earth's territories (the ones that are viruses, bacteria, etc.) including ebola, malaria, zika, rabies, stomach bug, and others, as well as non-mushroom-type fungi, even fictional diseases, and especially electronic viruses, are eradicated in all of the United Federation of Earth's territories, so they aren't listed here, and now many sapients can now live longer, even the oldest people alive as well.) Happy editing! Unfortunately folks, the first one can't have an edit section button anymore, so here we are now folks, in the other section. So, enjoy and happy editing... again! I promise it won't happen. :) Australia and other Oceania islands Plants Mammals Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fish Invertebrates Others British Isles and other European islands Plants Mammals Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fish Invertebrates Others Hawaii Plants Mammals Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fish Invertebrates Others New Zealand Plants Mammals Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fish Invertebrates Others North America (United States, Canada, Mexico, and Caribbean Islands) Plants Mammals *Giant browsing pig I''' *Elephant goat '''I *Mouse raptor I''' *Rat mouth (aka suction-mouthed rat) '''I *Bunnson I''' *Burrower (aka burring primate) '''I *Tree sloth lemur I''' *Potbelly '''I Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles *Nano lizard I''' *Leally '''I *Mutta I''' *Common Acrocanthosaurus '''I *Northern Acrocanthosaurus I''' *Tiger Acrocanthosaurus '''I *Jurassic Park Carcharodontosaurus I''' *Red-Spined Spinosaurus *Allo '''I Amphibians Fish Invertebrates Others South America (including Central America) Plants Mammals Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fish Invertebrates Others Continental Europe Plants Mammals Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fish Invertebrates Others Asia Plants Mammals Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fish Invertebrates Others Africa Plants Mammals Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fish Invertebrates Others Antarctica Plants Mammals Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fish Invertebrates Others North Pole (aka Arctic) Plants Mammals Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fish Invertebrates Others Category:Species Category:Introduced Species Category:Lists